Broken Heart
by AngeeMoon
Summary: Trunks is an old war veteran. At the young age of 25, he has two very broken legs after being crushed inside a collapsed trench. Now, broken emotionally and physically, can Trunks find any reason to walk again? or will he fall into darkness? [GotenxTrunks] (Alternate Universe)
1. War is a Terrible Place

_Well, first, shell i greet every - and any - one who is reading this. I know that it has been ages since I last posted anything except reviews (and even then, those were done anonymously. I have been too busy to do anything. Some of you who follow my page (or stories) will know I matriculated in 2012. Well, its 2014 and I am officially a programmer for a web producing company. (did a one year self study certificate in software development) So yes. my last two years have been hectic. Anyhow, somewhere along the lines, i wrote this... insert 'ta da' here _

_Well, this has been on my laptop enjoying the growing dust for months and i think its time i posted it... it IS ALREADY COMPLETE. so don't worry about me not finishing... i have this whole thing typed. just need to post the chapters... which i will... so long as at least one person comments to say they like the story and wish it to continue. you know, what is the point of posting something that is utter crap, ne'?_

**_So now to the explanation. this story was a true challenge to me. i did as much research as i could and while i found a lot to contradict my idea, i decided as a fiction novel, it did not matter. just go with it XD. So, basic information needed to understand this. this is an alternative universe where the DBZ characters do not know each other and more importantly, they are pure human. _**

**_Goten is ill. i will leave it at that. Trunks is injured. again, leaving it at that. This is a yoai fic, more based on emotional and physical healing than pure sex and lust and love. though in the end, i think Trunks truly loved Goten... anyhow, you decide. :) _**

**_so, with nothing else to cover, please, read on... so long as you understand that this is a male on male fic and more importantly, i do not own the characters i used. _**

* * *

_War Is a Terrible Place_

Dear lord all mighty. I truly wanted to stay on earth and live for you but… That all ended when I entered that horrible place called 'War Zone'. I watched men die. Women and children raped and then murdered. The enemy seemed so friendly compared to what the army I was in was like. I mean. We dropped bombs on to villages that I knew had no soldiers, only their families. A sense of psychological warfare. Gods it was horrible. And when I think 'thank you lord, I'm going home!' The worst thing happens. The enemy that I thought was friendly attacked. They dropped a bomb right inside our trench. Just like that.

I look up and there I see my death. It laughs at me in the strangest voice as it crashes into the far left side of the trench. BOOM is all I hear and I can no longer see. Green mustard clouds surround me and the other men. Suddenly there is a loud CRACK and suddenly I'm down. I can see again. There are men running away from the smoke. Some are screaming in pain and holding their heads. A see a man who is on fire and he falls to the ground. I decide I need to move, except, I cannot feel my legs. Oh gods, why can't I feel my legs?! There is another BOOM on my right and again I can't see. The clouds grow and soon I can barely breathe. I'm loosing consciousness and I know I'm going to die here with the man who is still on fire. My sight begins to return and I can see three men trying to pull me from under something. They get me free and are rushing me away. I can't tell if they are the enemy or my team. I hope they are the enemy, he will keep me safe. My team will only kill me!

Two years after the war…

"Trunks, honey, wake up. It's all a dream. Baby wake up!" Bulma shakes her son awake. She is gentle so that she doesn't hurt his injured legs. Trunks slowly opens his eyes. "Mother?" Bulma starts to cry. Trunks stopped calling her mom and Vegeta dad when he got back from the war. "Yes baby. It was a bad dream. I'm here, its ok." Trunks nodded slightly. "Why are you here though, Mother? Shouldn't you be working?" Trunks asked. Bulma shook her head and brought out Trunks' wheel chair "Trunks, you need to go to rehab today so that you can learn how to walk again. "

**=Idiot women. I cannot walk… my legs won't let me, no amount of rehab can get me to walk again… but I can humour her right?=** "Ok mother." Bulma and Vegeta helped Trunks into his wheel chair and took him to the car. They put Trunks into the car, folded the wheel chair up, and put it into the boot. Once done, they too got into the car. All this without a word.

The drive was slow and boring for Trunks. He wondered when he would finally die. He was 25 and already a cripple. He always imagined himself living until at least 65 before he could no longer take care of himself. Disappointed that this was his life, he looked out his window as they drove past the famous Pink Garden Park. "Mother, remind me, why is this park famous?" Trunks asked. Bulma looked and then smiled.

"There was this woman. Her name was Chichi. She died two years ago. When she was alive, when she was young she came to this park and planted a single pink rose. She planted it on her youngest son's first birthday. Every year after that, on his birthday, she planted a pink rose. Today the rose garden is huge. No one tends to it except a young man who is speculated to be her youngest son. The garden is beautiful."

Trunks shook his head. "You really believe that, mother?" Bulma looked back at her son with a frown. "Yes… Don't you, where's your faith in God and beauty, Trunks?" Trunks took one last look at the park and then said, "My faith in God and beauty was left in the trench…"**=along with my ability to walk. =**

* * *

The pink roses moved in time with the wind. Twenty-four beautiful rose bushes. They waved happily at the young man sitting in the middle of them. The rose bushes were positioned so that there was a nice sitting spot in the middle and a walkway through the bushes. The young man was sitting comfortably and looking at the sky. He loved this spot the most. He and his mother used to sit there and just talk. His brother and father never understood. He didn't think they were capable of understanding such things. All he really knew was that most people in this world were completely incapable of understanding the little things.

He got up from his sitting position and picked a single rose from the oldest rosebush. The one planted the day he turned one. He put the rose in his hair and walked through the walkway and out of the park. He was going home.

* * *

"Hello Trunks. How are you feeling today?" Asked nurse Ladysmith. Trunks nodded and said a soft "Fine." She smiled brightly and gave him a chocolate to eat. It tasted horrible though as it had no sugar in it. **=I'm going to die anyway, why can't I eat some proper chocolate?= **Trunks thought as he swallowed it. "Alright Trunks, It's time for you to try stand. We will help you stand up, all you have to do is work hard to keep yourself up. That's all. So we will help massage your feet and legs to get the blood pumping and then we will try alright?" Trunks nodded a bit and watched them. He could feel slight pins and needles in his legs but could not feel their touches. They held him by his arms and lifted him. As he stood he realised he didn't know what to do. He could still feel the pins and needles but could not feel the ground. He felt that he was being held up and as they slowly let go, he simply collapsed back into his chair.

"I tried. However, all I could feel was pins and needles in my legs. I didn't even feel the floor below my feet." Trunks spoke. Everyone nodded and told him he did a fantastic job and he must just keep at it. Apparently, pins and needles in the legs are a good sign that his nerves are working.

On the drive back home Trunks looked at the park again. He wondered if he could convince his mother to take him there, just so he could sit outside a bit.


	2. I Want To Go Outside

**_Well. i see a lot of people reading this and enjoying it so far, so as promised, since i have readers, i will post. _**

**Just to clarify. bold =...= is Trunks thinking and *...* is Goten thinking.**

**please remember, this story is a yoai fic, and i do not own any of the characters. **

* * *

_I Want To Go Outside_

Two years and 14 days after the war…

**=So life has happened and look, I'm still here. Whatever happened to 'life's a bitch and then you die?' Well. Here comes the pitch.=** "Mother, I would like to go outside. I know you are busy but if there is any way it can be arranged. You don't have to do anything, you can get one of the maids to take me." Trunks asked Bulma. He was hoping to go to the Pink Garden Park… although he didn't believe all that dribble about a mother planting a rose on her son's birthday, he did want to see the roses.

"Trunks baby, of course we can go for a walk. Let me switch my laptop off and we will go." Bulma replied. She was happy her son was making an effort to do something… in fact anything really. It had been months since he got back and he rarely ever left his room.

Bulma and Trunks left the Capsule home, Trunks in his wheel chair. They headed straight to the park. As they entered Trunks asked, "Mother, where are the roses?" Bulma looked at Trunks with hope. "Are you beginning to believe baby?" Trunks shook his head and said, "I simply want to see the roses. The story is meaningless."

Bulma sighed. She wanted Trunks, her baby boy, back. They walked (Trunks being pushed in his chair) to the roses. When Trunks saw the 24 bushes that made a circle in the middle and a walkway through the roses, he gasped and muttered "beautiful".

Bulma noticed a young man sitting in the circle. He had his head back and was staring at the sky. It was a clear day and she wondered what he was looking at. He stood up and walked through the walkway. He walked up to Trunks and smiled.

"Hello." He greeted. Bulma smiled shyly and Trunks nodded. "It's such a beautiful day for a dance, don't you think? A beautiful dance surrounded by pink hmm? What do you say?" The young man asked. Both Bulma and Trunks assumed he was talking to Bulma. I mean, Trunks was confined to a wheel chair. However, when Bulma declined, the young man said, "I mean no disrespect ma'am, but I'm talking to him." Bulma looked at Trunks when he said, rather rudely, "Can you not see what I sit in? You think I'm just lazy?"

The young man laughed lightly. "I know you're not lazy, but if you don't want to dance then that's alright. Another day hmm? When you're not so… insecure. My name is Goten by the way. We really should put time aside to just dance." Trunks was taken aback by Goten's assumption that it was insecurity that prevented him from dancing… walking. "I'm not insecure you idiot. My legs were crushed…" Trunks snapped

Goten knelt so that he was eye level with Trunks, leaned in and whispered into his ear "All the more reason to dance with me." Trunks involuntary shuddered, more from the closeness of Goten then his words. **=What the hell Trunks? You're a lot of things, but not gay you shit…=** Trunks' thoughts were cut short when Goten whispered his last words. "Consider it this way, one last dance before the world comes to an end hmm?" Goten then stood up and walked away and out of the park.

"What a strange boy hmm? Thinking that you should dance with him…" Trunks nodded absently. He had wondered when he would die and there Goten was offering him one last dance before he dies… but the other thing was his body's reaction towards Goten. All Goten had done was whisper in his ear and he was semi hard. He couldn't understand his reaction.

"Trunks, baby, do you want to go inside the circle?" Bulma asked, trying to get his attention. Trunks nodded. They entered the circle and again Trunks was taken aback by the beauty. It was absolutely stunning to be surrounded by the pink roses. They blocked out all else. They were beyond stunning.

Bulma took out a capsule she had ready for this trip and popped it open. Suddenly there was a table and a single chair with food set out on the table. She pushed Trunks so that he was sitting at the one side and then took her seat at the other end. "It's beautiful hmm? You can truly see why it's famous." Bulma said. Trunks nodded and then added, "I thought you said it was famous because of Chichi?"

Bulma smiled. "It is. But there is no doubt that it's also famous for its beauty." Trunks looked up at the sky. "I wonder what he was looking at. The sky is clear of clouds." Bulma set out her son's food and her own and then answered. "I have no idea what he was looking at, but maybe it's because he isn't 'ok' in his head?" Trunks looked at his mother. He shook his head

"No Mother. I don't know what is wrong with him, but I do believe there is nothing wrong with the way he thinks." Bulma nodded and gestured to his food. Trunks ate silently and retreated to his thoughts about Goten and his body's reaction. **=I know I'm asking for trouble, but I want to see that guy again.=**

* * *

Goten walked home. On his way, he patted a poodle that was dragging along a small child. He entered the big house. He hated his house really but preferred it then living in some hospital or living alone. Though he knew he was alone here, he comforted himself by telling himself this was Gohan's home as well.

He entered the house smiling and went to the living room. Gohan was seated in his father's chair. He looked up with a frown. The sad truth was, it was only three years ago when his brother never ever frowned. Today though, Gohan rarely ever smiled. His mindset had changed completely. "Goten, where have you been?"

***Now I say 'At Mother's garden.' And you say 'Why would you go there?'* **"At Mother's garden." Gohan looked at Goten with pure pity in his eyes "Why would you go there, Goten?" This was what made Goten upset. It wasn't his mother dying that hurt him, because he knew she was in a better place. It wasn't even his misfortune. It was the pity that his brother always showed him. As though he was unable to do anything. As though he was an 'itty bitty kitty who needed protection…

***Here we go… 'Because I was enjoying the flowers and the freedom' and he will mention my 'misfortune' … why can't he see that there is more to me then that… more to life than just pain…*** "Gohan, I enjoy the flowers and the freedom of just sitting there. It's as though mom is with me." Goten said hopeful that his words wouldn't cause more pity and all that.

"Goten. Mom is dead. She isn't with you when you go to that silly park. Those roses will die one day. You shouldn't go to that park anyway, what if you start getting sick? What if you have a problem. You don't tell anyone when you go. Again I feel like you should be moved to the hospital."

***Not the hospital…*** "Gohan. I will not go to that stupid hospital. It's bad enough you send me there every day at four o'clock to have a check up and blood test. I will not live there." Gohan got up, angry at Goten's words. "Goten, you will do as I tell you. I don't care how old you are, how mature you are or any other excuse. Now, it is four and we have to get going."

* * *

**special shout out to the people who reviewed. **

**PRINCESSof15MAGICS : Yes this story is very sad. i know ... I hope this chapter is as splendid as the first :)  
**

**enlyasurgeon : Thank you, i hope you like this chapter.  
**

**XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX : As you wish :)  
**

**CB : Well, here you go, chapter two.**

**Guest : Of course :)**


	3. I'm Going Out!

**_Well, at work I am pretty much allowed to do other stuff, so long as my work gets done :P so yea, posting is a lot easier now. writing - not so much..._**

**_So, now, for the helpful info_****_ I _**give. Trunks goes to a different hospital than Goten. Goten is a rare and special case. He goes to a specialist... 

**_Well :) cant give too much information ne'? so, my disclosure. Yoai fic, characters are not mine._**

* * *

_I'm Going Out!_

Two years and 15 days after the war… 

Goten sighed. He was sitting patiently and, more importantly, uncomplainingly as the doctors shuffled around him putting him through test after test. This is what he hated. These people made him feel silly and childish. They all looked at him with the same pity that Gohan showed. They all looked at him with this 'awe, he's going to die, so young' look. He absolutely hated it. So here he was, waiting for them to be done so that he could leave.

"Goten sweetie, do you feel tired?" said the nurse. "No." "Goten, son. Are you taking your medicine properly?" asked the doctor ***No, duh…*** "Yes." "I assume Mr. Gohan assists you?" ***Exactly, that's why your first question was absolutely ignorant!*** but Goten responded with a simple, "Yes." "Very good. Your count is about the same as before, you're doing very good."

***Absolute bull… I bet. This is your classic case of pity 'awe, he's going to die, we can't tell him that though!' honestly… who do you think I am?!*** again, Goten just said, "That's good…" Goten left the room just as Gohan entered it. He made as though he was leaving and stopped outside the door.

"Mr. Gohan, his count is decreasing. Not by a huge number, he isn't at dying point but he isn't at recovering point either. On top of that, I can't find a replacement for him." Gohan snapped back at this "What about me?!"

The doctor replied in a soft voice "Your blood type is that of your father. It's too different to Goten's. I'm sorry. All we can do is try to keep him alive for as long as possible.

Goten shook his head *** 'doing very good' my ass!*** Goten quickly left the ward before his brother saw him. He knew well enough what he would demand after that conversation with the doctor. ***Goten, from now on you will live in the hospital where the doctors can keep you under surveillance 24/7!*** No way was he waiting around for that!

Goten left the hospital and noticed that it was dark already. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. Seven thirty PM. Goten felt excited. It was late, he was keeping distance from Gohan and he was horny. A party seemed in order, no alcohol; the doctor told him specifically that alcohol was a no-no. He could dance still, right? Right!

So Goten made his way to the street party that was on every Friday from seven to three. it would be early but he didn't mind, more people to dance with he figured. As he approached the street, he noticed a loan figure in a chair moving towards to party at a slow, almost non-moving pace. He ran up to the man and walked beside him, not offering his help. He knew what a man like this thinks. He thinks what Goten thinks. ***Don't pity me!***

"Hello, how about that dance hmm?" He said. The man looked at him with a shocked face. "How did you know I'd be here?" Goten smiled "I didn't, but I am attempting some time away from those who care most and I'm going to assume you are doing the same?" The man nodded. They walked for a little while before Goten spoke again "It's funny really, I feel like I know you so well and yet I don't know your name." The man smiled "Trunks."

Goten looked down at him with frowning eyes. His expression changed from one of confusion to understanding and then to excitement. "Hmm, well Trunks, do you feel like dancing tonight?" Trunks looked down at his legs and then back to Goten "Seriously. I can't feel a thing in my legs. Nothing really." Goten looked at him with a sincere smile, "Nothing hmm? Well that's no reason to not dance with me, Trunks. You can say no if that's the final answer, but if you decide to take up my offer, I'm more than happy to dance."

**=That's just it Goten, I do want to dance with you…=** "Alright, I'll dance with you…" Goten's smile widened and he stopped walking. They were a few meters from the party but that didn't bother Goten. He reached out for Trunks to take his hand. Trunks hesitantly took the hand offered and as he was lifted out of his chair he was gripped on his hip by Goten's other hand. "Wrap your arms around my neck." Goten told him and he did as he was told. Now both of Goten's hands were on his hips.

Trunks felt the pins and needles in his legs, but little more. He expected to fall right back into his chair but found that he didn't. Goten moved his hands lower so they were gripping Trunks' thighs now so that he could shift his legs. Trunks' eyes widened when they moved into a slow dance. He couldn't feel Goten's hands but there was heat in his thighs. Goten moved them slowly and deliberately as he lead them into the slow dance.

"You know, I've always wanted to learn how to waltz. I never got the chance to learn or the teacher really." Goten said. He gazed into Trunks' eyes and they danced. "I would teach you, but I don't think I can without my legs." Goten smiled at the comment. "Do you think you will walk again, Trunks?" Goten asked. **=I wonder what he is asking. Is he asking if it's possible, or…=** "Are you asking if I will try?" Goten smiled and shook his head. "I am asking if _you_ _think_ you will walk again."

Trunks looked down at his moving legs. Yesterday he had inwardly cursed Goten for thinking he could possibly dance without his legs and yet he was dancing with Goten in the street. Suddenly he found some form of faith. A shred of hope. He looked into Goten's chocolate eyes, his beautiful face. "You know what Goten, I do think I will walk again and when I do, the first thing I'm going to do is teach you to waltz."

Goten smiled at Trunks "I would love that! To waltz with you would be fantastic!" Goten laughed happily. Trunks felt his body become warm and fuzzy. Trunks looked at his legs again but looked back at Goten when he spoke. "Trunks, I really don't want to go home tonight. Can we please go somewhere?"

Trunks instantly decided to take him to his place. "Goten how about I take you for a grand tour of capsule corp.?" Goten looked shocked. "How would you get in there at 8 at night Trunks?" This time it was Trunks' turn to laugh happily. "Goten, I am Trunks Brief. I live there!"

Goten's shocked face turned into one of delight as he laughed at his silly behaviour. He led Trunks back to his wheel chair and the two walked towards Capsule Corporation. Something had been bothering Trunks though so he asked, "Goten, why do you look differently at me?" Goten looked at Trunks "How so?" Trunks stopped and faced Goten, "My legs, they don't bother you? I mean… you don't look at me with contempt or …" "Pity?" "Yes…" Goten smile faded as he replied. "I don't think of you with pity because I already know how it feels to be pitied." Trunks nodded

They continued towards the capsule dome laughing and joking. Trunks admired Goten's loving sense of freedom. Goten was just carefree, as though the thought of the world ending didn't seem all that bad to him, and yet he never looked as though he wanted to die. He wasn't afraid of death, but he didn't welcome it either. **=Goten is amazing!=**

* * *

**Response to reviews :**

**enlyasurgeon : Goten's illness is not mentioned till the very end. A new chapter? As you wish :)**

**CB : Thank you :) **

**Guest : Well, I did say that if I got even one review requesting more, id give out the next chapter. I am a woman of my word :) I've clarified. Goten and Trunks go to separate hospitals.**


	4. To Teach is to Learn

**_For those of you still reading and enjoying this. I just want to say thank you to all. Now! This is the SEX scene. if you are enjoying this but are not interested in a sex scene, DON'T READ! This is entirely the sex scene, so if you're not interested, simply wait for chapter 5._**

**_I do not own the characters and this is a yoai fic._**

* * *

_To Teach is to Learn_

Goten and Trunks crept through Capsule corp. as softly as possible, which wasn't softly at all because Goten kept giggling. "Goten, shh! My mother will hear us!" Trunks said as they walked down the hall that connected all the bedrooms. Goten nodded and then began to giggle again.

**=I wish I knew what is so funny. Do I have something on my back…=** Trunks opened his door and let Goten in. he closed the door quickly and locked it. Goten whispered, "Sorry, the last time I did something like this was when I was … maybe eight? Well it's all very amusing!" Trunks looked at Goten. Here they were, sneaking about his house, and Goten finds it amusing? Trunks shook his head and spoke normally (not whispering) "Goten, you are one of a kind, really."

Goten gasped and whisper-shouted "Trunks, they will hear you!" Trunks laughed loudly at this. "No Goten, my room is sound proof as long as the door is locked." "And is the door locked?" Goten asked sceptically. "Yes" Trunks moved to the bed and lifted himself on to it. He folded his chair up and put it in its place. Goten coughed so Trunks looked up to see Goten awkwardly standing in his room. "You can lie on my bed Goten."

Goten smiled and lay down on the other side of Trunks' bed. "Damn. When I left here I didn't think I would get out the house alright let alone get all the way to the party and back… not to mention dancing…" "Then why did you leave?" Trunks looked down sheepishly, "Because I wanted to get hurt." Goten nodded. ***I remember when I went through that…***

"Thank you for letting me stay here Trunks." Trunks smiled and before he could stop himself, he said the stupidest thing ever, "I kinda like you, so it's ok." **=Oh fucking hell…=** Goten raised an eyebrow. He watched Trunks go from relaxed to extremely nervous and anxious. Goten smiled, sat up and leaned into Trunks and kissed him softly on his lips. The kiss didn't last long and it was completely innocent but to both Trunks and Goten, they felt sparks. Goten then lay back down.

Trunks blinked at Goten. "What was that for?" "I like you too Trunks." "Oh." Goten blushed, a new thought entering into his mind. "Trunks, um… can I… repay you for your generosity?" Trunks shook his head, "Goten look around you! I don't need money." Goten's blush got deeper but he said nothing. He didn't need to.

He heard a soft "Oh." and then felt the bed dip and Trunks moved himself closer to him. He looked at the beautiful man, now leaning over him. "What did you have in mind Goten?" "Foreplay and sex." Goten answered honestly. It was now time for Trunks to blush but he nodded and then added "Goten, I've never found men attractive. I find you very hot and sexy though. I don't know what to do…"

Goten smiled. "Well, kinda like how we danced, touch me." Trunks' hand hesitantly touched Goten's face. He traced Goten's cheek, his neck, his collarbone. Trunks stopped and looked at Goten. Goten smiled, his cheeks still red, "Taste me." Trunks noticed Goten's voice was husky and deeper than before. He chanced a look down to see the obviously hard arousal in Goten's pants.

Trunks lowered himself with his hands and kissed Goten. He ran his tongue over Goten's lips and was granted entrance instantly. He explored the open mouth with an eagerness he hadn't felt since his first time. His hand moved lower from Goten's collarbone, over Goten's loose shirt and on to the hardness in Goten's jeans. A soft moan emanated from their kiss and Trunks moved to Goten's neck.

Goten moaned softly, not bothering to hide any thing. Trunks' hand left Goten's crotch and pulled Goten's shirt off so that he could move on south of Goten's body. He nibbled on Goten's nipple and was rewarded with a loud groan.

Trunks lowered himself more and dipped his tongue into Goten's navel as he undid Goten's jeans. He slowly left open mouth kisses going down Goten's non-existent happy trail as he took Goten's jeans and boxers off. He gasped when he saw Goten's leaking manhood spring to life.

Trunks was unsure what to do now. He had Goten naked and writhing beneath him, but wasn't sure what was expected of him. That is until he heard Goten gasp, "Suck me!" He lowered himself until his lips met Goten's head in a chaste kiss. The kiss turned wild as he let his tongue work over the head playing with the foreskin he found and the slit. Goten moaned and groaned loudly, his hips bucking and his hands digging into the blanket.

Trunks held down Goten's hips and began to suck slowly. He took the head into his mouth, sucking softly and slowly, very slowly moved down on Goten's cock. He could feel it twitch in his mouth and he moaned. Goten screamed in pleasure as he moaned and so he did it again. This time he was awarded with Goten's hot thick cum.

Trunks found the taste rather nice, he definitely liked the taste of Goten. He moved himself back up Goten's sweat soaked body and found Goten's lips again. Goten kissed him for all he was worth and after a moment or two he realised that Goten liked the taste of himself too. When they broke for air Goten smiled charmingly as he said, "Do you have any type of lube?"

Trunks nodded "I have Vaseline." Goten nodded "Where?" "In the bathroom cupboard." Goten nodded and crawled out from under Trunks to go to the bathroom. He came out of the room a moment later and saw Trunks laying on his back. He put the Vaseline on the nightstand and climbed on top of Trunks, straddling him. Slowly he unbuttoned Trunks' shirt until he exposed Trunks raw six-pack and finely chiselled pectorals. "Damn Trunks, you're so hot. I want to lick you all over so that you melt in my mouth!" Trunks moaned loudly at the comment and even louder when Goten latched on to his right nipple.

While Goten sucked, nibbled and licked Trunks up and down his chest, he undid Trunks' pants and took them off revealing no underwear. He growled when he saw Trunks' thick manhood. He grabbed the Vaseline. "Trunks, baby, you have no idea how hard I am just looking at you. Can you imagine how tight I'll be, how much pleasure you will get by thrusting into me?" Trunks moaned and bucked his hips. "My gods Goten, I had no idea how dirty you could be." "And you do like it?" Trunks moaned again, "It's so fucking hot!"

Goten began to rub Trunks' cock with the Vaseline to lube Trunks. He rubbed him hard, but not enough to get him off. When he stopped, he heard Trunks whine softly. He moved up so that he was straddling Trunks again and his ass was just in front of Trunks' cock. In fact, he knew that when he began to prepare himself, he would land up 'accidentally' nudging Trunks' slick penis. "Watch me"

Goten moaned as he slipped the first finger in and nudging Trunks in the process. "Just picture it Trunks, pretend that my finger is you cock, I'm so tight Trunks, so fucking tight!" Trunks bucked his hips and rubbed his penis against the back of Goten's ass. Goten slipped another finger into his tight opening and groaned in both pleasure and pain. He pushed deep and then screamed as he hit is pleasure spot "Fuck yes! Trunks, Fuck me!"

Trunks didn't wait as he gripped Goten's hips and pushed them hard on to his cock. He was instantly screaming when he felt how tight Goten was. He bit his lip and begged his cock not to come. "Gods Goten, you're so tight." Goten moaned "Told ya, now move!" He tightened his grip on Goten's hips and began to move Goten on his cock

The loud slapping of Goten's ass on Trunks' hips and the harmony of moans coming from the two were all that could be heard. Trunks began to wonder if his room could actually keep all this noise in but didn't let the thought dwell as he pushed Goten harder on his cock. Suddenly Goten's walls began to clamp around Trunks' cock and both came simultaneously. Goten collapsed on top of Trunks and snuggled into his body. Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten and kissed his head. "That was fantastic Goten." Goten nodded. "I think your parents may have heard though. Sorry, I guess I'm really loud huh?" Trunks chuckled "Don't worry about it, I like that you're loud."

After a few minutes of silence, Trunks whispered "Goten, you awake?" "Yea." Came the tired reply "Are you an angel?" Goten lifted his tired head to look at Trunks. "No, why?" Trunks smiled "Because you have made me so happy and I've only known you for two days." Goten smiled "They say when you meet the right person, they will make you happy in your darkest hours. You think you have met the right person, Trunks?"

Trunks nodded, a little afraid Goten would laugh in his face. But what Goten said next, before he went back to sleep on top of him, both shocked him and made him jump for joy

"Me too"

* * *

**Response to reviews :**

**enlyasurgeon : Yes, they are cute. well, chapter 4 as you requested. **

**XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX : Gohan will be, wont he? i cant tell what will happen next, it would ruin the whole point of the story :)**

**CB : Yes... well, like you said it is a tragedy so anything can happen... **


	5. Don't Stop Pulling Me Out

**_Alright, just to clear up, Goten and Trunks go that far because Goten is aware of his illness and the lack of a cure. He refuses to be booked into a hospital and such, but he takes his medication and does understand that death is possible._**

**_There is a semi-sex scene here, so just skip through if you are not interested. _**

* * *

_Don't Stop Pulling Me Out_

Trunks' POV

Sometimes I wonder. Why did I go to war? Was I trying to prove something? Was I trying to prove that what people say about war changing people isn't true? When I know it is. I have no idea why I went to war. Why I chose to doom myself... what I do know though... is that when I woke up with that gorgeous naked body next to me... I knew, God was up there smiling.

It didn't matter to me that he was male. Nor did I care that it was 'sin'. What mattered was that this man had successfully pulled me out of a dark black hole. Goten began to stir next to me. His wild black hair ran long down his back while his bangs hung long in front of his eyes. Every time I look at it, I think 'beautiful'. He opens his eyes and blinks at me. He looks so beautiful. Like a ... pink rose. "Morning" I whisper. I'm not worried ill wake my parents, the door is still locked. It's just at this moment, I'm frightened that if I speak to loud, I'm going to scare him off. He smiles at me and leans forward to kiss my cheek.

**Semi-sex Scene!**

He then whispers "Thanks for letting me stay here last night." I really don't know what it is, but his whisper, no matter what the words are, turns me on. I nod politely while I mentally try to stop my cock from hardening any more. He notices my stirring and smiles as he climbs on top of me. I want to talk, tell him how much I love him, how much I want him, but all I get out is a breathless "Goten." He begins to move down my body and when he reaches my penis he goes right past it to lick and suck on my thigh. I moan softly because although he is missing entirely, it still feels amazing. He nibbles his way up my inner thigh, spreading my legs a bit. It suddenly hits me that I can feel his mouth on my thigh. That it's causing me pleasure. "Goten."

I gasp as he wraps those soft lips around my head. He licks around the tip and dips his tongue into the slit. It feels incredible and I'm moaning loudly to let him know. He makes it fast as he begins to deep throat me and soon I'm gasping from my orgasm. He moves up and kisses my lips. He's so beautiful like this. Naked, gleaming... his eyes so full of love and faith.

**End of Semi-sex Scene!**

I'm about to kiss him when someone knocks on my door. "Trunks? Trunks! Oh my gods, Vegeta! Why would he lock his door? Oh gods, he probably used a razor blade!" Goten sits up straight and listens. "Your mother?" he whispers to me. I nod. He knows. He climbs off of me and begins to dress. He hands me my pants, so it at least doesn't look like I had sex, and then kisses me hard. The kiss is beautiful, passion flaring and I can feel his unsatisfied need. "I'll see you later hmm?" he whispers. I find myself feeling desperate as I pull him closer to me "How will I find you?" he laughs gently. "You will find me where you always find me, surrounded by pink." Goten gives me one last kiss and then climbs out my window and leaves.

I climb into my wheelchair and move over to the door, unlock it and open it to look at my frantic mother. "Mother, there is no need to panic, I just would prefer to not be woken up any time you like. I'm a recovering war patient. I need my sleep. When is my next rehab appointment?" Bulma blinked at me. Shock perhaps? She then hugged me tightly and answered "In two hours" I nod and say as I begin to close my door "Then I will be ready in an hour." She nods and leaves. Good, I didn't need her coming in here and smelling the thick passion of last night. My legs are tingling from where Goten kissed, licked and sucked. I know I'm getting feeling back.

Goten's POV

I got home at 6 in the morning. How wonderful. I enter the house and there he his... pity himself. Depression, insomnia, you name it, he has it. "Where have you been Goten?" What is the point of lying? "Gohan, you want to put me into that hospital. Lock me up like a mad criminal... no, I won't let you!"

Gohan stands up, he's tired. I can see it "Goten, you are dying! Why wont you let them help you?" "Because, I don't need help Gohan! Can't you see? I am fine. So what if I'm dying, I'm happy. If I have one day to live, I would rather spend it free and happy, then lying sick in a hospital bed..." Gohan looks speechless and that's good. He picks up his briefcase and walks towards me. "I hate it when you speak of death so easily. I'll talk tonight... Goten?" I move back a bit. "What?" "Why do you smell of sex? Is that what you did last night? Sell yourself to the hottest bidder?"

Oh by the way, Gohan knows I'm gay. "No Gohan! But I did find a man who I think I love. He makes me feel butterflies in my stomach every time he smiles... I spent the night with him." Gohan's eyes widened when I admitted to loving Trunks. "Goten... " I smiled "I wanted to find love, you know? I'm really happy I did" I then made my way to my room so that I could write a song. That's right, I love to write music. My mom was the one to teach me how to use a piano...

I saw you enter my life

You came in without a clue

You saw me

But your heart didn't skip a beat

Not like mine did

So I waited many days

Waited for you to notice me

And when you saw me again

All you did was walk away

So why don't you love me

Is it because I'm not pretty

I don't understand why you can't

Love me tonight

So I decide to put on a show

Pretend that I don't love you

I decide to put on a show

Walk around with some other toy

And then suddenly it hits me

That truly you do love me

Because every time you saw me

You pants became tighter than anything

So I approach you

And you begin to shuffle

You look for an excuse

Any way to go

I don't give in

I don't stop

I walk up to you

And kiss you

Softly

Sweetly

I let you know

That I love you

Too

* * *

**Response to reviews**

CB : Yes, well, Goten does know he is ill. he is aware that he cannot afford to wait for things to happen on their own...

XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX : Thank you :D


	6. Death approaches fast

**Welcome back for the next chapter of Broken Heart. There are a lot of cut scenes here, the point is I'm taking bits and pieces from their two lives now. This chapter spans about 10 days... I also give you one last chance to guess what exactly is wrong with Goten...**

**This is a yoai fic and I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Death approaches fast

Two years and 24 days after the war…

As usual for Trunks, he went to rehab, the nurses and such tried to get through to him while they did their silly exercise routine. The usual. Only this time, Trunks thought long and hard about the gorgeous man he woke up next to last night. Goten, sweet, beautiful, kind, faithful, loving, Goten. As Trunks thought about Goten, the tingling in his thighs began again. The nurses lifted him up and this time, unlike all the other times, Trunks stayed up on his own. He then put his right food forward and then his left, then right, then left, right, left.

Everyone cheered as he walked for the first time since the war, on his own. And all Trunks thought about was Goten. "My sweet baby, Trunks! You're walking baby!" Bulma said as the held Trunks. Vegeta nodded at his son and gave him the thumbs up. "Soon you will be completely self efficient when it comes to walking baby! And to think, you once told me it was hopeless!" Bulma went on.

"Mother... do you believe in love?" Trunks asked suddenly. Bulma looked at her son shocked "What?" she asked. "Mother... do you believe in a love that can make a faithless man believe... that alone can teach a man who cannot walk, to dance?" Bulma looked down to her sons legs. "Yes baby, but why?" Trunks looked at his mother with his first genuine smile he has ever shown her since the war, "I think I found it..."

* * *

Goten sat surrounded by pink. It was a wonderful day and he decided to sit and admire the shifting clouds. There was a cute bunny... a flower... the clouds were truly a spectacular thing. As though they were God's thoughts... projected to us simple earthlings... A young girl walked up to Goten. "Excuse me." Goten looked up and smiled, "Hi." She blushed but sat down beside him. "Have you ever heard of the blood disease? The one that many can't survive?" Goten shook his head and the girl handed him a flyer.

He read it a little and then nodded. "I've never heard of it as the 'blood disease'... but I suppose it does attack the blood." The girl nodded. "I'm trying to make a successful fundraiser so that I can donate the money to the Madison Hospital..." Goten nodded and took the small amount of money from his pocket. It was his bus money that he was supposed to use to get to the hospital. "I know it's small, but it's all I have. I hope it helps." The girl nodded brightly. "Thank you so much!"

Once the girl left, Goten admired the clouds for about a minute more, before he left for the hospital. It was two hours early, but he would have to leave early if he was going to make his appointment now...

* * *

"Goten, are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Goten shook his head at the doctor. "Goten, we have lots of people who are in your position... Madison Hospital is a wonderful place to live." "It's a prison for the ill... I will not stay here. I don't care how bad it is..." Gohan rubbed the sweat from his brow. "Goten... little brother, can't you see... the doctors have predicted you life span... its-""With all do respect sir, I don't think that's need to know for Goten." The doctor interrupted. "How long do I have to live doctor? Rather I know and prepare my will, then die an unexpected death."

Gohan nodded, "You have a week Goten. I know you say you feel well... but according to scans... your body is already failing... your organs are at their end. Your body is giving up..." Goten nodded. "Very well. I will see you all in a week. I will laugh and joke while you all dress in formal black. Till then." Goten got off the bed and left the room. Gohan followed "Goten. This isn't a joke! You need care!" Goten looked at the pity in his brothers eyes. The look of 'this man won't be around tomorrow' "Gohan. I want to spend my last week happy. In his arms... not in here."

Two years and 30 days after the war…

Goten's POV

A couple of days has passed since my death had a stamp put on it. Before, yea, I was in pain. Organ failure can do that to you. But the pain keeps getting worse. My lungs hurt… my gut… everywhere. I keep feeling short of breath now too… I mean I always did at times but the blood thinners and oxygen pills helped. No longer, I guess. I can feel my body giving out. Not too long now… I need to see Trunks one last time…

Two years and 34 days after the war…

Trunks didn't think Goten would be at the park but was going there anyhow. He felt like the fresh air was needed. That and he felt strong again. No longer was he riding a silly wheel chair. No, today he used a cane. Soon, walking would be easy, easier for him. He had recovered fast... but he knew why. It wasn't that it was a miracle because he could not walk. It was faith, because for the first time, he believed.

Trunks entered the park and went straight for the garden of pink. There he saw the fallen angel of his dreams. He walked up to Goten and bent down to whisper "May I have this dance?" Goten looked up sharply but smiled. "Yes"

They began with a slow backwards and forward ballroom move and Goten let his head rest on Trunks' shoulder. "Do you remember the first time we danced, Goten? I believe I promised to I would teach you to waltz." Trunks said as they danced. Goten looked up at him and smiled "I believe you did." Trunks nodded and took Goten's hands, putting Goten's left hand on his shoulder. "Ok well, there are three steps. So you go back, to the side, and forward. Back, side, forward..." "Back, side, forward." Goten joined in as Trunks taught him to waltz.

Meanwhile

Gohan sat on a bank watching the two men dancing, surrounded by pink roses. He sighed as the man with lavender hair lead his brother through the age-old waltz. "He always wanted to learn how to waltz... "He watched at the man spun Goten and then held his brother close. He watched as his brother leaned in to kiss the lavender haired man. "He does look happy... I suppose when you're in Goten's shoes, happiness is all you're really looking for... and love..."

Gohan stood up and headed back to his car. He would leave Goten for now.

* * *

Goten laughed lightly. "Thank you for teaching me." Trunks smiled, "I promised didn't I?" They walked hand in hand to the gates of the park. "Goten, can you do me a favour?" Goten smiled and nodded "Stay with me?" Goten kissed Trunks softly and nodded. "I'd love to."

* * *

**This makes it seem like Trunks can walk instantly. Goten and Trunks had sex 2 years and 15 days after the war. I have specified that they only see each other again 19 days after that. Trunks also only makes his first step 2 years and 24 days after the war. All in all, 9 days after they have sex. It's dedication and hard work that allow Trunks to recover so quickly. It's also the incentive Goten has indirectly given Trunks...**

**Response to reviews:**

**enlyasurgeon : Thank you. I hope you are not disappointed :)**

**XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX : Yes I do believe people should take fate into their own hands and not wait around for something to happen.**

**CB : Bulma has right to worry though :) I'm glad you approve of the song, I spent weeks decided whether or not to remove it...**


	7. Goodbye My Sweet Angel

**Well ladies and gentlemen. Story has come to an end. This is the last chapter. I know it seems rather fast, but that is because when this happens, it happens fast. **

**So, please read and I hope you enjoyed my story. As before, this is a yoai fic and I do not own any of the characters used...**

* * *

Goodbye My Sweet Angel

Two years and 34 days after the war…

Goten and Trunks entered Capsule Corp. quietly and went straight to Trunks' bedroom. Trunk locked the door and smiled at Goten. "So, anything you want to do tonight, Trunks?" Goten asked as he lay down on trunks' bed. Trunks shrugged but climbed on top of Goten. "Wouldn't mind a little fun." He whispered huskily. Goten smirked but then felt a familiar pang in his chest. Something hurt. No… a couple of some things hurt…. Goten smiled sweetly at Trunks. "I'd love to. But can we not just enjoy each other's arms tonight?" Trunks nodded feeling a little selfish. He climbed off of Goten but spooned him non-the-less.

Goten's POV

Trunks is asleep, but I am not. I love him. And I am so glad I found love… why does it hurt… my gut… my heart… or is that my lungs…

* * *

Two years and 35 days after the war…

Trunks woke the next morning feeling completely rested. He slept ok at night. But his nightmares never receded. They lessened but never gone completely. Last night, with the angel Goten in his arms. Not a single nightmare made it into his mind. He stretched and then held the body next to him… only to feel coldness. A sick coldness that he knew well. Death. Trunks sprung from his bed and gasped to see Goten, not moving, not breathing. He quickly checked for a heartbeat, but there was none. "God, no. please." He begged as he tried to perform CPR. Nothing worked. He quickly phoned the hospital and begged them to send an ambulance. He continued to try pounding Goten back into reality. Crying, screaming as he tried harder. He heard the sirens and got off of his bed to unlock the door where his mother had just come to wake him.

"Trunks? Sweetness?" Trunks brushed her away and screamed "Up here! Please!" The paramedics rushed into the room and began to try wake the young man in Trunks' bed. Bulma recognised him. "Isn't that the man who wanted to dance with you?" Trunks nodded, tears still flowing from his eyes. The paramedics began using everything but shook their heads at Trunks and his mother. Trunks collapsed into his mother's arms and cried. He cried harder as the paramedics took Goten's lifeless body away...

* * *

Goten's body was transported to the Madison Hospital. Trunks made his way to Goten's ward. He knew he was being kept away from patients because he was dead. There he saw a man who resembled Goten's features, but a man he had never met. "Excuse me…" Trunks spoke. The man looked at him. A sad, pained feature in his eyes. "You are Trunks…"

"Yes…" The man shook his head, wiped his tears. "My name is Gohan. I am… was… Goten's brother. He loved you…" Trunks nodded "What happened? Why would they bring him here?" Gohan sighed. "Goten suffered from Leukaemia. A rare form of it. The diseased rejected any form of chemo medication and using chemo made it worse. Goten was suffering from it for two years. He took the basic blood thinners that were given and took a blood test to check how many blood cells were being produced that were not affected… but in the end… with no bone transplant… "

Trunks sat on the bench. Suddenly he saw Goten in a new light. He showed no pity because he _was _dying. He didn't fear death because he had two years to come to terms with the idea… "At least… he loved… and danced… one last time…" Gohan looked at Trunks "Just in time" he added.

* * *

Two years and 40 days after the war…

Trunks' POV

Standing at the funeral of the man I loved. I've said my parting words. Placed my pink rose. Now I stand beside his grave, surrounded by pink. How do I go on? How do I pretend that I still have a life to live? How do I move on from this? A young girl stands next to me. She kneels to place a small, pink rose on the grave and then stands again. "I had no idea, when he gave me the money for the fund... that he himself suffered from the disease…" she said. Trunks nodded. "He was brave. He faced death, but never once gave death the satisfaction of seeing him afraid." She nodded and then left.

Don't expect me to forget you. Don't expect me to move on. You don't forget a man like Goten. You never move on from the way he touched your heart. You simply find a way to cope.

* * *

17 years after the war

Trunks sat on the picnic blanket watching his elder son and daughter play tag. They laughed happily and played fairly. His younger son, being only three years old lay in his wife's arms while she lulled him to sleep. As soon as Tycon was asleep, she said "Honey…" Trunks, who was now staring at the clear sky – finally able to see what Goten saw –, looked at his wife. "Yes?" "Why do you love this park? I mean it is beautiful; I love the pink roses that surround this area. A little creepy that someone put a grave in the middle, but still beautiful, but why?" Trunks looked back up at the sky where, because of the clear sky he could watch the birds soar freely, and spoke sincerely. "Have I ever told you who this grave belongs too?"

The End

* * *

_**"Farewell… my brave hobbits. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship. I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil." - Gandalf The White (Lord of the Rings)**_

**Response to reviews :**

**XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX : Yes, he does have cancer ... :( **

**CB : I worked hard on getting that right. in the beginning my first copy of this was utter crap ;) the last dance scene was less difficult but no less important :)**

**enlyasurgeon : It truly is. love and motivation are the keys to being successful and happy :)**


End file.
